ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Minecraftia Building Contest
Ludwig and the Minecraftia Building Contest is a book in the Minecraftia Series. It will be published on an unknown date in July of 2017. Synopsis Wanting to catch a break from all the chaos, Ludwig enters the Minecraftia building contest. However, he notices that the Announcer and Judges look shady. Will the contest go as planned or will Ludwig run into more trouble? Plot Chapter 1: The Posters It had been 5 months since we escaped the Nether. "That was crazy what you did back there, Ger Ger," I said to Gerald. "You're a real charmer. You know that?" asked Gerald. "That's some nice armor," I replied. Gerald look shocked by my reply. "Oh... um, uh... thanks... uh... It definitely... um... works," replied Gerald. Witherstorm walked over. "There's, like, 50 posters outside," he said. We all walked outside to see advertisement fliers everywhere. "MINECRAFTIA BUILDING CONTEST" was printed on all of them. "I've been planning a good build for a while now," Gerald told everyone. "I'll show you guys my build idea," stated Gerald. "Wait. There are some guidelines," I replied. Chapter 2: The Guidelines We all carefully read the guidelines. "RULE 1: MUST CONTAIN ONE REDSTONE CIRCUIT" "RULE 2: YOU CANNOT USE WOOD AND COBBLE AS A PRIMARY MATERIAL" "RULE 3: ANY HOUSES MUST CONTAIN A BED, CRAFTING TABLE, FURNACE, DOUBLE CHEST, AND DOORS." "RULE 4: NO PLAGIARISM." "RULE 5: CANNOT BE MORE THAN 1,000 SQUARE BLOCKS (100 x 100 BLOCKS)" "HAPPY BUILDING!" "Well, I'm gonna sign up," I said. "Me too," replied Gerald. "Me, Kyle, Kenney, and Von Miller are on Gerald's team," said Randy. "I'm with Ludwig," said SLG1. "Me too," said Jude. "And me!" said Witherstorm. "You can count me in!" exclaimed Axel. "Wait, what are we building?" asked Tom. "I'm gonna build a town!" exclaimed Gerald. "It has to be less than 1,000 square blocks," said Kyle. "My idea is, though," replied Gerald. "We should have a pretty stable build," said Kenney. "Yeah!" exclaimed Von Miller. "Guys-" I tried to say. "We could build a potion dispenser!" exclaimed Jimbob. "Good potions?" asked Jordan. "We could-" I tried to continue. "This should be fun!" exclaimed Petra. "Yeah!" said Ellie. "I wanna work with Ludwig!" exclaimed Rigby. "We could w-" I tried to say. "This sounds boring," said Magnus. "Yeah," said Hellcraftia. "We could work-" I tried to say. "COOKIES!" exclaimed Stan. "YEAH!" exclaimed Charlie. "WE COULD WORK TOGETHER!" I yelled. "Yeah. I like that idea," said Wendy. "I agree," replied Gerald. Chapter 3: The Concept "Gerald, what's your build idea?" I asked. "Add a potato dispenser!" said Jude. "Prescott," replied Gerald. "What's that?" asked Tom. "Continue, Gerald," I said. "A five star hotel with a restaurant, swimming pool, and luxury rooms. A ranch with fresh vegetables including carrots, potatoes, betroot, wheat, melons, and pumpkins. A cow farm. A villager trading booth!" exclaimed Gerald. "Yeah!" said Witherstorm. "I like potatoes!" exclaimed Jude. "Yeah. We should also add a food bank where people donate food to the poor!" I said. "Agreed," replied Gerald. Gerald wrote a plan using a book and quill. Chapter 4: Material Collecting 101 "What do we need?" I asked. "Approximately 43 stacks of stone bricks, 3 stacks of cobblestone fences, 50 cobblestone, 3 stacks of red concrete, one stack of white concrete, 10 buckets of water, 40 stone slabs, 20 blocks of stone, 16 beds, 32 chests, 20 furnaces, two stacks of red carpets, and 75 crafting tables," listed Gerald. "Okay, we need a lot of materials," I said. "We'll also need a diamond hoe and as many seeds as possible," added Gerald. It was now a race to get all the materials. Me, Gerald, Jude, and Witherstorm mined the cobblestone in the mine, smelted it, and turned into slabs and stone bricks, leaving 20 for the pathway. I got the seeds from grass and got several potatoes and carrots. We found lots of betroot seeds in an abandoned mineshaft last week, as well as melon and pumpkin seeds. We collected lots of concrete powder and sheared lots of sheep. We dyed it red and some of it blue for the carpets and beds. We collected coal for the furnaces, too. We crafted what we needed to craft and got the diamond hoe. We had wheat ready to lure the cows in. We also collected lots of food for the food bank. Chapter 5: The Weird Judges We arrived at the contest. What we immediately noticed were the judges. They were wearing all black. Black leather clothes. It gave us the chills. Gerald, Randy, Kyle, Kenney, Von Miller, Witherstorm, Jude, SLG1, Jimbob, Petra, and Ellie all chose to help. The others stayed at the Army Motel and waited it out. "Team name?" asked one of five judges in a deep voice. Gerald whispered something into my ear. "Team Reester," I said. He wrote something down. "Go. Now," he said. We thought it was rude, but we didn't think much of it. We had to have numerous of our teammates carry the resources. We could barely get one person to carry all 2,752 stone bricks. Chapter 6: The Rivalry "No. Not them," stated Gerald. "Huh?" I asked. I looked and saw Rogue33 and his team. "Rogue33, Leonidas1, and RedstoneRapperzSuck31," said Gerald. "Here to lose?" asked Rogue33. "When we heard your world was having a build-off, we just had to go," stated Leonidas1. "Shut up, Travis," exclaimed Gerald. "Yeah!" said Witherstorm. "Oh yeah. I remember when I got your friend killed," said Rogue33. "CEDRYTH KILLED ALEX!" I yelled. "Don't. He isn't worth it," replied Gerald. "Someone needs to teach him a lesson!" I exclaimed. "I agree, but let's just focus on the building and not the competition," replied Randy. Chapter 7: Foundation We had enough land to build our concept. We placed down the stone walls, the iron door, the button, and the cobblestone surrounding the door. We also build the cobblestone pillars. We made the path leading to where the Prescott Resort would be. We added the stone walls surrounding the cow farm, and we added some hoppers so we could easily collect the meat and the leather. We added the farm and the base of the Ranch. "This is looking great!" exclaimed Jimbob. "Yeah!" said SLG1. We added the swimming pool and the foundation of the villager trading area. We had finally finished the founding. "This is actually going to be a decent town," I said. "Agreed on many, many levels," replied Gerald. Chapter 8: Prescott We build the Prescott Resort and its hotel rooms. We added the restaurant on Floor 0 and the door to the swimming pool also on Floor 0. Each floor starting Floor 1 had four rooms, each containing a bed, a furnace, a crafting table, and a double chest. We went back outside and built the ranch. It was a decent sized ranch, nothing special. We kept pigs, sheep, and chickens in there. We planted some crops and built the villager trading area. We lured some cows to the pen using the wheat we had. Everybody started to form a huge gang near our town. We added a sign saying "PRESCOTT". There was only one feature left - the food bank. We built the food bank which contained five double chests, almost full of food. We had materials left and built a pawn shop next to it. "It's finished!" I said. "Welcome to our humble abode!" exclaimed Gerald. "Wow!" exclaimed a man. "I want to live here! CanI live here?" asked another man. "Of course! It's free!" exclaimed Gerald. Chapter 9: Taking Home The Gold The judges came over. Even they seemed pleased at the build. "Well done. You won. Come with us. We're going to give you a prize," said a judge. "A prize? Awesome!" exclaimed Gerald. "What's the prize? Food? Gold? Diamonds? Emeralds? THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Witherstorm. "Of course! Right this way!" said another judge. We followed the five judges deep into the woods. "This far for a prize?" asked Jimbob. "It's a special prize!" said a female judge. They showed us a room. "Now for the main surprise," said a judge. Chapter 10: Some Surprise The judges unmasked themselves. We were shocked to say the least. Eric, Elijah, Emily, Logan, and Isaac. I was too shocked to say anything. We were shoved into a room made of bedrock. More bedrock was placed where we entered. We looked at a sign. "TIME TO SEE OUR BUILD" We looked at the long hallway. It was full of different colored portals. "What the hell is this?" I asked myself. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Witherstorm *SuperLaserGuy1 *Juderonald *Axel *Tom *Jordan *Jim Bob *Petra *Ellie *Rigby *Magnus *Hellcraftia *Gerald-XR-Donovan *GettinRandy66 *KyleJeremyMcCulloch456 *KenneyKenney123 *VonMiller *Stan *Wendy *Charlie *Xander *Leon *Rogue33 *Leonidas1 *RedstoneRapperzSuck31 *Eric *Emily *Elijah *Logan *Isaac Trivia *The book was completely rewritten. *It was originally going to be published on July 30, 2017 to celebrate LudwigVonKoopa22's and Gerald-XR-Donovan's 12th and 13th birthdays respectively, but was pushed to July 23, 2017. Category:Stories Category:Stories Published in 2017 Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Minecraftia Category:Upcoming Category:Fiction Category:Stories Being Written By EllegaardRedstone22